A Thousand Years
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Damon struggles when it comes to Rebekah, as he battles his feelings, and his own sanity, in hopes of painting a clearer picture for himself.  When he does finally learn what he wants, is he willing to risk it all to finally get it? One Shot.


**A/N: Hey, all! So, here is yet ANOTHER one shot, this time, based on Damon and Rebekah, from a request that I got a while ago from the lovely Summer Fairy, based on a vid she made on YouTube titled "I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years." Her username is deviousdramaqueen, and she's really awesome, if you want to actually SEE what I'll be writing, visually. ;) Anyway, with the recent Debekah craze, this was probably the best time for me to get around to writing this AU fic (P.S, it took me like a month to complete this, LOL). I hope you all enjoy what I tried to do, & I can only hope that I did her BEAUTIFUL video some justice. R&R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Years<strong>

"I have died everyday, waiting for you,

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you,

For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more"

-Christina Perri

Damon inhaled a deep breath as he looked down at the body in the coffin; her grayed skin, her blonde hair- so light, that it had turned to a faint shade of silver, as he ran his fingers through it, savoring the touch of what he considered the brightest thing about her.

Her dress, decorated with sequins and what he could only believe were diamonds, resembled something that only a woman of power-_a woman of such stature, like her- _could pull off.

She looked perfect; she always did.

Damon ran his fingers along the pearls that sat across her neck, and smiled softly when he recognized that her lips, still a luscious red, had retained it's color over the years, though that should have been impossible.

He quickly learned that _anything _was possible when it came to Rebekah. Damon firmly believed that.

When he thought about her, and all of the moments that they had shared in the past, his body shivered involuntarily, and his palms warmed, instantly remembering the heat that was once between them.

He'd met Rebekah at a time in his life when he needed the most saving.

He'd lost his brother to his Ripper craze, and he was merely a vampire-a lost one, at that- and very bitter about the loss of his "one true love," Miss Katherine Pierce.

Damon was lonely, and self-destructive, as he spent his days plotting away, at how he would seek vengence; just how he would get back at "The Ripper" for taking away his one and only shot at happiness.

He believed he didn't have it in his heart to smile, ever again. And he swore he'd never love again, either.

Damon was foolish. Foolish, and wrong.

Rebekah taught him that as much as he thought he hated Stefan, he didn't, and he couldn't. They were _family, _just like she her volatile brother. They'd always need each other, in the end.

They'd always forgive one another.

He placed his hand on the dagger, and held onto it, hesistantly, as he stood there, wondering just what this would mean.

It would mean trouble, as Niklaus would surely coming after him for undaggering his "traitor" of a sister.

_She was a traitor because she chose Damon over him. Damon believed that this simply meant that she was in love; Klaus naturally saw it otherwise._

And now? Now that he stood before the coffin that he had stolen, in a desperate effort to _feel _again, Damon could barely think straight, as he stood there, contemplating his existence.

_Would she be upset that he took so long? Would she be even angrier that he put himself in the direct line of fire, all on account of her? Would she forgive Niklaus, and inform him that she regretted loving him at all, because he was the reason she lost her brother for so many years?_

There were so many different possibilities, as he drummed his fingers along the dagger.

_Too many possibilities._

Damon released his grip on the blade that sat square through her heart, and shakingly closed the lid on the casket, fighting back the urge to change his mind, and awaken his sleeping beauty, once and for all.

"Not tonight," he whispered to himself, as he took in a deep breath, and slowly backed away from the coffin. "Not tonight."

* * *

><p><em>He tossed and turned in bed for three days, following, reliving every memory-every dream- of her, as the sound of her velvet voice resonated through his ears, just as it had, for what felt like, a thousand years.<em>

_He never slept. He would never be at peace._

* * *

><p>"Klaus is looking for you," Stefan said, as he poured two drinks, from Damon's personal stash, and walked one over to him.<p>

The silence between the two was deafening, until Damon finally spoke.

"Good," was all he replied, as he took a sip, and sighed at the aftertaste.

The only thing getting him through the days was alcohol. And lots of it.

"What are we going to do about that?" Stefan asked, as he leaned against the wall, with an uncharacteristically curious look on his face, quietly awaiting Damon's plan of action.

_Damon always had a plan of action._

"Nothing," Damon answered, and Stefan's brows furrowed in surprise, as Damon kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, and downed the rest of his glass in one sip. "Absolutely nothing."

Stefan continued staring at him, as though he wanted to say something, but he wisely stopped himself.

Trying to reach out to Damon when he was drunk, angry, apathetic, or confused was never a good idea.

_And Damon was usually one of those four characteristics all the time._

So, Stefan finished off his drink, and placed his glass on the table, before he silently headed for the exit.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Stefan said flatly, and Damon snorted at his brother's statement, before he stood up, and poured himself another drink.

_Of course, he had no idea what he was doing. No fucking clue._

* * *

><p><em>"Who taught you how to dance?" Damon asked, as he placed his hands around the blonde's waist, and the girl scoffed as she moved in closer towards him, studying his perfect blue eyes, and submissively drowning herself in them.<em>

_The lights in the place lit up her astounding features. The low music didn't drown out her exotic voice, though._

_Just hearing her talk made Damon do backflips._

_"I'm a lady, you should treat me like one," she snapped back, and Damon smirked, as he realized that he obviously offended her._

_Imagine, an Original Vampire that could snap his spine at any given moment, being offended by some measly insult he said?_

_"I'm just saying," Damon began, as his lips moved towards her ear. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to perfect that... movement of yours, in more ways than one."_

_Rebekah sent him a glare, and a cocky smile spread to his lips._

_Her hair, in short blonde ringlets, and her eyes, a clear blue that reminded him of the purest of oceans, commanded his attention. The sun kissed skin, perfect cheekbones, and heavenly curves that donned her body were just an added bonus, in his book._

_"You can't handle me, Mr. Salvatore," she said slowly, and he pouted, as he took her by the hand, and spun her around, then tightly back into his grip._

_Rebekah gasped when he pressed his body, hard, against her back, and placed his lips to her ear._

_He inhaled the scent of her perfume, and gripped onto her tightly, as she slowly began melting against him._

_"Wanna bet?" he whispered._

It was then that Damon's eyes shot open, and he realized that he was still on his couch, even though it was 4 A.M, and he had a perfectly fine bed upstairs that he ought to lay in.

The vampire sighed as he rubbed his eyes, and then glanced at the coffin across the room, wondering if it were possible for her to get into his head, even while she lay daggered, and neutralized.

_It's only a matter of time, he thought, as he stood up, and walked off to bed._

* * *

><p><em>"I got you something," Damon said, as he sat on the window seat, watching Rebekah adjust her red dress that fit so wonderfully against her hips. "You have to promise to wear it, tonight," he added.<em>

_The blonde laughed as she fluffed her curls, never taking her gaze off of her own image in the mirror._

_"I won't wear it if it's ugl-" she began, stopping her words, and seemingly catching her breath as she turned around to face him, studying the necklace that was dangling from his hands, as he smiled softly._

_"You were saying?" Damon asked, and Rebekah pursed her lips together happily, as he continued staring at her. _

_She silently spun around, and the vampire graciously placed the silver necklace around her neck, in one motion. Rebekah immediately fingered the pendant, while staring at the tiny, but expressive, red diamond in the middle of it._

_"You'll have to get me more diamonds," she smirked, and Damon rolled his eyes playfully._

_"A simple 'thank you' will suffice," he answered, and Rebekah turned around, once more, to face him, a glimmer of something beautiful in her eyes._

_She was breathtaking._

_"What about an 'I love you?'" she asked boldly, and Damon had to stop his jaw from hitting the ground at the words that he'd never heard uttered from her mouth, though he'd felt them- he felt them for so, very long._

_Tears immediately filled her eyes, and he smiled. He always thought she was her most beautiful when she was so vulnerable._

_Damon neared her, and the girl intook a sharp breath when he placed his hands on her shoulders, and he slowly ran them up her neck, only stopping when he reached her cheeks. She breathed slowly as he looked into her eyes, and he slowly, and ever-so-gently, placed a kiss on her lips. _

_Rebekah sighed against his mouth, as Damon kissed her longingly. It wasn't long before the intensity grew- the passion, the fire that had been between them exploded- they fueled it perfectly._

_They always did._

_Rebekah moaned against his lips when he pushed her onto the bed, and kissed along her collarbone, planting his mouth anywhere from her neck to her shoulders._

_She loosened his tie, using it to pull him closer towards her, and he hungrily unzipped the back of her dress, just enough that he'd be able to slide it up to her waist, without really needing to fully remove it._

_His shirt was being ripped open, though, as he tried to be as careful with her attire as he possibly could._

_"No need to be gentle," she breathed into his ear, almost reading his thoughts, and Damon smiled against her skin, before tearing into the satin fabric with his teeth._

_Very well then._

_Rebekah gripped onto his back, and he kissed at her throat, before ultimately finding his own eyes looking straight into hers._

_"I love you. And I'll get you more diamonds."_

_He lost count of how many times he made love to her that night._

But as far as the diamonds went? He never got the chance, for the next day, Rebekah was gone, after confessing to Klaus that she was in love with Damon, and she no longer wanted to run with him.

It pained Damon; it quite literally chilled him down to his core when he realized that he was the reason-he was the very reason as to why she had been daggered for so long.

_Because she loved him._

He felt remorse. He felt ashamed.

The shame quickly turned to regret, which quickly turned to anger and then to malice.

He was going to kill Klaus, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>The first time he challenged the hybrid was dumb, on his part.<p>

He had no real plan, as he untactfully attacked him in the parking lot of the Mystic Falls Hospital, and subsequently, got his ass handed to him.

Klaus threw him up against a car, the ground, and anything else that would make him groan in agony as the Original smiled at his pain.

"You know," Klaus began, as he paced in front of Damon, while the vampire lay on the ground, "You could just give me back my coffin, let me have my sister, Rebekah. This would be so much easier," he said, and Damon coughed painfully as he gripped onto his fractured ribs.

"Go to hell," he said through gritted teeth, and he nearly choked on his words when Klaus placed his boot to Damon's neck, and dug in aggressively.

"Wrong answer," the hybrid said darkly, and Damon gasped as his breathing immediately became restricted. "Bring me the coffin, tomorrow, or I will kill your brother, your doppelganger, and your witch, right in front of your face. And then, I will dagger and undagger my beloved sister, over and over again, before I kill _you, _" Klaus snapped, before he disappeared, and Damon struggled to breathe as he lay on the pavement.

Was he really ready and willing to risk it all, for Rebekah's sake?

Damon groaned as he sat up, snapping his arm back into it's socket, and breathing slowly, as he tried to regain his composure. He spat blood, and wiped his mouth viciously.

_Yes. Yes, he was._

* * *

><p>"Damon, we meet again," Klaus smirked, as he stared at the vampire, in the hallway of Tyler's home.<p>

"We do," Damon said, and Klaus smiled.

"I assume you've brought my sister?" Klaus asked, and Damon grinned, as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, not quite," said slowly, and Klaus' eyebrow rose. "I did you one better," he nodded, behind the hybrid, and they turned around to see Mikael standing in the doorframe, just outside of the house, with a smile.

"Hello, boy," Mikael said, and Klaus huffed angrily as he stared between his father, and the vampire. "Won't you come outside, and engage me?"

Klaus licked his teeth, and let out an incredulous laugh, as his eyes glowed to a faint yellow.

"Not a chance," he growled, and Mikael cocked his head, as he looked to Damon.

"Well, that's just too bad, then, _Niklaus,_" Damon said, as he shoved the wooden dagger cut from the oak tree that created the family, into the Original's skin, and the hybrid cried out in pain as Damon wrestled him to the ground. He shoved the dagger into him, even harder. "If you won't go out to face your father, then I'll just have to kill you myself," he said through his teeth.

Damon watched as Klaus was choked for air, but his eyes turned to a fiery red, as he stared at the vampire angrily.

"Rebekah will never forgive you if you kill me," Klaus strained. "So go on, and do it. If you think that I've made her life miserable, just _wait _until she learns of what you've done. She will _hate you, _Damon Salvatore. The woman that you love will never be able to look at you again," he spat, lowly.

Damon gulped roughly, as he struggled above Klaus, feeling himself slowly losing the grip that he had on the dagger, as the hybrid wrestled beneath his force.

Damon contemplated Klaus' words, as he breathed angrily, twisting the dagger even harder, wondering if the warning from the hybrid actually held any weight. If he killed Rebekah's brother, would she be able to see past it?

"Rebekah is a vengeful little thing," Klaus said, as he gazed into Damon's unsure eyes. "Kill me, and you can forget about being happy, ever again. She loves me more than she loves you, Damon. Kill me, and you will lose her, forever," Klaus threatened, and Damon held on tighter, before he replied.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he said lowly, as he shoved the dagger through Klaus' heart, and the Original cried out in pain at the impact of the white oak ash, seeping into his heart.

Damon huffed loudly as he stood up, and watched the man's body become engulfed into flames, as he lay on the ground; a lifeless, charcoaled, corpse.

He breathed heavily, and shook his hands rapidly, to revive the feeling in them.

He wished this was the hardest part.

* * *

><p>Damon breathed slowly as he gripped the dagger in his hand, still pressing it to Rebekah's chest, and nervously fidgeting as he reviewed what he would say, exactly, when he pulled the piece of metal out of her heart.<p>

_Hey, Bex! I killed your hate mongering brother, and now, we can be together forever!_

No, that'd never work.

"Just do it, already," he heard, and he spun around to see his brother gazing at him with dark eyes, but an amused grin on his face. "Just like ripping off a band-aid," Stefan encouraged, and Damon groaned.

"Like a decade-old-band-aid-that'll-hurt-like-fucking-hell," Damon reprised, and Stefan let out a sigh, as he folded his arms.

"Klaus has been dead for days, Damon. It's safe to say he isn't coming back. The sooner you tell her, the sooner she'll get over being mad at you," Stefan replied, and Damon exhaled. "If you don't do it, I will... we need to get this coffin out of our living room," he said flatly. "Unless... you're planning on keeping it. In case things don't work out..." Stefan trailed off, Damon sent him a glare. "I'm kidding," he laughed.

Damon didn't want to admit it, but hearing "Ripper Stefan" laugh made _him _want to join in.

"I'm gonna... give you two some privacy," Stefan added, as he began to walk out, but Damon's voice stopped him.

"Stefan," he began, and his younger brother peeked his head back in, "Thank You," he said simply.

Stefan stared at him silently before he finally cleared his throat, and blinked his emerald green eyes.

"You, uh... helped me too," he muttered, before he walked out, and Damon felt something that resembled half of a smile forming on his lips at that.

He turned his attention back to Rebekah, and let out a long breath as he wrapped his hands tightly around the dagger.

_"Here we go," he said, under his breath._

* * *

><p>Damon sat there, for what felt like hours, as he awaited Rebekah's revival. The anticipation was killing him. He was nervous, excited, and full of despair, all at once.<p>

The nervousness soured when he saw the twitch of her finger.

He leapt out of his seat, and grabbed the readied glass of blood, for her arrival.

Damon's breath got caught in his throat when her eyes slowly opened, and the girl set a gaze on him, that looked somewhat dreamy.

He guessed that she believed she _was _dreaming.

"Rebekah," he said gently, as he stroked her cheek, and she continued to look up at him, as her body slowly regained it's color.

Her eyes slowly opened even more, she instantly sat up, looking Damon in the eyes, heavily.

"Damon?" she asked, and he nodded, with a gentle smile.

The next thing he knew, the girl was out of the coffin, and hugging him wildly, as she sobbed happily against his shoulder, and he rubbed her blonde hair soothingly.

He couldn't describe the wave of feelings that overcame him the minute he took her into his arms.

"I can't believe it," she said through her tears, and Damon hugged her even tighter, as the embrace enthralled him, calmed him, and frightened him, all at once.

"I know," was all he could say, as she gripped him tightly, until Rebekah slowly pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

He immediately ran his fingers over her tear stained cheeks, and the blonde smiled at that.

"The big, bad, Original cries," he stated with a grin, and Rebekah hit his arm impulsively.

"Shut up, this is emotional," she reasoned, and Damon nodded in agreement. "Can't I be a woman, for once?" she asked.

Damon slowly stroked his fingers along her jaw, and he committed the look in her eyes to memory- pure happiness.

That happiness would assumingly be shattered in all of ten minutes, when he revealed what he had done to get her back.

"Drink this," he urged softly, as he grabbed the blood off of the table, and he handed it to her.

He watched as the veins in Rebekah's eyes appeared, and she gulped down the red liquid smoothly, letting it stain her mouth, as she drank.

Rebekah set the emptied glass down, and Damon watched as the remnants of blood sat on her lips, awaiting her tongue to remove them.

"Help me with that, why don't you?" she asked coyly, and Damon let out a short laugh as she neared him, and placed a palm on his cheek.

Her lips moved in so closely to his, as she gently hovered them, and he inhaled the extract of the blood, as it filled her senses, and quenched his soul.

"C'mon," she said slowly. "For old time's sake?"

"You asked for it," he muttered, with a grin, before his lips crashed against hers, in what was _the kiss _that he waited _forever _for.

Rebekah hungrily engulfed his lips, and he struggled to catch his breath as she placed her hands on his face, and kissed him deeply.

Damon felt as though his mouth was on fire the stronger the kiss became, and his mind swirled into a dizzy, as he ran his hands through her familar hair.

Touching her again; it awakened something inside of him that he so desperately prayed for, since the moment she was stripped away from him.

_Damon had been dead, in all senses of the word, for far too long. He needed to feel alive. _

_She made him feel alive._

But with life came sadness- deeply rooted regret, secrets, and shame.

And he needed to be honest; he'd never be able to live with himself if he weren't.

"We need to talk," Damon said, as his lips parted away from hers, and Rebekah rose an eyebrow, as she sent him an amused stare.

"The Great Damon Salvatore wants to 'talk?' Is that the new thing this century?" Rebekah asked, and Damon nervously shrugged as his eyes met hers.

"Depends... there's this new thing we do in this century," he informed. "It's called... hearing the whole story before you freak out and kill me," Damon added, and Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's this about, Damon?" the blonde asked softly, and Damon sighed as he took her hands into his.

He was nervous, and shaking, though the steadiness of her hands, and the easiness in her eyes should have calmed him.

_It didn't. This was the calm before the storm-he just knew it._

Her thumbs ran slow circles along his fingers, and she had a soft smile on her lips that made him feel even worse about what he was so afraid to say.

He'd never see her smile again- he'd never see _her, _again.

"Damon, tell me," she urged. "It can't be so bad-" she began, and he finally cut her off.

"He's dead," Damon said lowly, and her brows furrowed in slow confusion. "Klaus is dead. I... I killed him."

The silence between them was so still, you could hear a pin drop, as Rebekah's eyes widened, and Damon felt the chill of her touch running through his fingertips.

"My brother-"

"I'm sorry-"

"How could you-"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, and Rebekah placed a hand over her mouth to conceal the sob that threatened to escape her lips. "I did it for you, Rebekah. I had no other choice," he said weakly, and she let out an incredulous laugh as tears stained her cheeks, and she shook her head in disbelief. "He wouldn't let us be together, and you know that," he said softly.

Rebekah hiccuped through her tears as she stood to her feet, and stared at him sadly.

"Damon-"

"He controlled your life!" he finally erupted, and Rebekah remained silent as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "And now... now you're still his puppet, even after he's dead," Damon spat.

Next, he felt the stinging motion of Rebekah's hand slapping his hard across the face, and he heard the echo of the contact resonating in his ears, for what felt like an eternity, after.

Her eyes met his in a serious gaze, as she marched right up to his face, and he breathed angrily as she stared at him, with cold determination.

"There isn't a being in the world that I'll ever love more than my brother Nick," she informed lowly, and his jaw ticked. "Not even _you._"

Damon felt what was left of his heart crumble as she spun around on her heel, and left him all alone, without so much as a goodbye, and a handful of empty thoughts.

His heart ached with loss. His throat dried with anger. His stomach wrenched with hopelessness.

When he heard door slam, he finally realized it; she was gone. Forever, and for real, this time.

* * *

><p>Damon laid in bed for five days, with a bottle of Scotch, and a lighter that he constantly flicked on and off.<p>

He contemplated lighting his room on fire, with each waking moment.

By day fifteen, Stefan had tried, and successfully failed at getting him to feed.

His brother tried damn near everything, including shoving it down his throat, but he refused even a drop of blood.

_He was making himself physically ill, and soon, he'd be a dried-up corpse. He deserved it._

"You need to talk to him," he faintly heard Stefan sigh, over his phone conversation, "You owe him that much."

He strained to hear Rebekah's response, but he heard none.

What he did hear, though was the sound of a dial tone.

* * *

><p>"I miss you," Damon heard, twenty-five days later, and he coughed at the roughness he felt in his chest, from his skin writhing away.<p>

_Why couldn't he just die, already?_

He heard her faint breathing over the other line before she hung up, and Damon looked up, and into the eyes of his younger brother, as he retrieved his cell phone, and handed him a bag of blood, that he could barely hold between his fingers.

Stefan's usually stern face was replaced with a soft one, and Damon was thankful for that; if there was anybody who knew about struggle, it was his younger brother.

"She can't hate you forever. She won't."

Damon could only pray Stefan was right.

* * *

><p>"You get all hellbent on a girl, so you stop feeding- that's something your broody little brother would do. I never pegged you for the dramatic type."<p>

Damon felt his non-existant heartbeat stop at the sound of her voices, and he forcefully gathered himself, and his senses, before turning around to face her.

Her blonde hair was pin-straight, and her red lips were full, as she gazed at him with soft blue eyes. Her voice suggested she would have been looking at him in a taunting manner, but she wasn't- she wasn't, at all.

Damon felt a flush of heat on his face, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the fireplace, or his nervousness. Either way, he was perplexed, in more ways than one.

"I didn't peg you to be the one to leave the guy who loved you," he muttered, as he picked up his drink, and took a slow sip.

Rebekah let out an incredulous laugh.

"You're drunk," she stated, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're judging."

She shook her head, as she neared the bar, and grabbed the entire bottle of whisky, as she unscrewed the top, and placed it to her lips. Rebekah took a long sip, and her eyes met his after she gulped it down.

"There, I'm no longer judging," she replied, and Damon ran his tongue over his teeth, as she sat down on the couch, with the bottle still in hand. "Are we alright to talk, now?"

Damon didn't respond, but he sat down next to her and exhaled a deep breath. Rebekah cleared her throat, and took back another sip before speaking.

"I understand why you did what you did," she said, and he looked up to meet her eyes. "You did it because you love me, and Nick was toxic to that," Rebekah added, as Damon's blue eyes searched hers. "In my defense, I've never had anyone do something because they loved me, until you came along. Because they feared me, or didn't want to anger me... but love isn't something that I know."

Damon silently took the bottle out of her hand, and placed it on the table in front of them, as Rebekah watched him quietly. He finally spoke.

"Let's make this as sober as we can," he said. "So it counts."

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, and Damon moved in closer towards her; garnering a sharp breath from her when his fingers touched her cheek, and lingered there, for a moment.

The air between them grew thick with anticipation as he just gazed at her- registering the look in her eyes; committing to memory the sweet smell of lilies that radiated from her skin.

"I will always choose you," he said, and Rebekah felt her stomach rise to her throat. "I will always choose the love we have between us over anything else- even my life."

Rebekah breathed slowly, and both his hands grasped her cheeks, as he ran his fingers over her skin, feeling the face of the person he felt he had gone way too long without.

Hours felt like days, and days felt like months, the longer she wasn't around.

"I didn't mean that- what I said to you, about never loving anyone more than I loved my brother," she admitted, and Damon felt the pounding in his chest increase.

"You're a good actor," he noted, and Rebekah smiled gently.

_Was _a good actor. I don't have it in me to say things I don't quite mean anymore," she confessed and Damon's lips pursed together at that.

"I'm glad you've had a change of heart," he replied, and she shook her head.

Rebekah's nose touched his, and he inhaled softly, taking in what it felt like to freely be in love- and finally be loved in return.

_The feeling was like none other._

"This is what has always been in my heart. You and me, Damon. Finally," she whispered. "Always."

Damon responded with a kiss- a sweet, heavenly kiss on the lips, that seemed to set her soul on fire, and burst everything in her heart, all at once.

Rebekah felt his hands run down to her waist, and she sighed gently against his lips as she gripped his raven locks between her fingers- pulling him in hungrily, desperately, as though he were going to fade away, any second, now.

He wouldn't.

He'd waited all this time, to feel, for her- and now, he was positive he'd feel this way for the rest of his existence.

Damon glanced once more into her eyes, and he skin ignited as her hands grabbed onto his wrists in such a bold way, pulling him in continuously to show her love, to make her point.

_And that she did._

With his shirt being pulled over his head, and her body pressed against the couch, he showed her one of the ways he could love her.

Later, with a ring in his hand, and himself down on one knee, he showed her another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, everyone! So I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it! As a Bamon fan (who usuallllly only dabbles with Daroline outside of my ship) I had so much fun doing this story, and I hope I did your ship justice! At the end of the day, I ship Damon and Stefan both being HAPPY, with seperate women, who LOVE and APPRECIATE them, entirely, completely, and infinitely. Who will that be in the end? We'll have to continue watching to see ;) But for now, reviews are nice! Perhaps some more Debekah stories will be on the horizon, if I get the inspiration. :)**


End file.
